pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beth Buxton
Beth Buxton, only scarcely taller than Isabella, is a Danville High School Student. She plays a tenor saxophone in the Danville "Marching Caravan" marching band, the case of which is almost too big for her to lug around. Beth is very timid and not at all outgoing, and would sooner dart into oncoming traffic than greet a stranger. Despite this, she treats Candace like she is an older sister to her and often goes to her and Stacy for forms of advice. She treats the boys like they are schoolteachers; with careful respect and reluctance. Their day-to-day creations astound her to no end, and she sometimes expresses a minor concern of danger regarding their inventions. Beth is terrified of Albert, especially when he becomes particularly outspoken, and runs away every time he even jokingly suggests use of his nunchucks. Because of this, she has never met Irving. Given her instrument, she and Alphonse Nickerson are in the same marching band section. While Alphonse oftentimes tries to make conversation with her, as she is one of few girls he hasn't expressed any sort of annoyance with, Beth is especially shut-up around him. It is shown that this is because she has a good-sized crush on him. Despite his tolerance, Alphonse seems to have caught Phineas-Syndrome and fails to notice her obviously adoring looks to him. Beth has gone to Candace for advice on this on one occasion, but she was too stunned that she liked Alphonse, of all people, to give a response. Albert, on the other hand, is aware of her crush. However, any of his attempts to notify his fellow nerd of this have obviously failed. Beth does not wear a dress--she wears a shirt and stockings. She has four older brothers, all of whom are college-aged, and the tee is a hand-me-down. Her brothers are mentioned to be split down the middle as either matured and intelligent or typical frat-boys. Her mother, who also teaches history at the High School, is very strict with Beth and her more lackadaisacal brothers; this has caused Beth to be a bit Obsessive-Compulsive about her grades in school. Despite how socially shut-in she is, Beth is very defensive of herself, and in a very literal sense: She absolutely despises being touched. Any form of skin-to-skin contact that is made with her unwillingly, or by an antagonist, will result in a sudden summoning of rage, the likes of which are very out of character for Beth as she usually is. If a hand is laid on her, there WILL be suffering before the tyrade concludes. Appearances Battle of the Marching Bands (First appearance) The Legend of Saxquatch Jones Squared Dancing Public Porcelain Department The Art of Failure GEESE! Super-Robot-Mega-Mecha-Bus-Anime GO! FREE BIRD! Jump for the Sky Circle of Love Opposite Day S.S.D.S Fiddler In the Loop Quiet-Us Stuck On You All Spent Out of Shape Mr. Phil and the Five O'clock Train Star Mech Quotes Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:PoptartPlus's Pages Category:Sisters